Fic de Gis (español)
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: Es básicamente todo lo que pasa en YGO más las intromisiones de mi Gis :D Está bien largo, dudo que alguien lo lea entero xD
1. Intro

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**Introducción: **

**Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, cuando Honda llegó al encuentro de sus amigos en el salón de clases, trayendo consigo, un emparedado muy apetitoso que degustaba con gran exaltación. Anzu le preguntó si acaso había visitado a la pelirroja codiciosa del salón 1-D. Honda asintió, mientras Jounouchi le echaba un ojo a la escasez de bocados que conformaban su propio almuerzo. Así que, motivado a conseguir algo de la comida ilegal, vendida por la alumna, Jounouchi es acompañado por sus amigos hasta el otro salón. Allí se acercan a Gis, quien es protegida por un grupo de matones que generalmente la mantenían protegida de los profesores y apartada de los "intrusos" de otros salones. Gis los aparta, y cuando Jounouchi se acerca, es ignorado completamente, puesto que ésta le presta toda su atención a Yugi Mutou para preguntarle bromeando, sí había venido a obsequiarle el rompecabezas del milenio de una vez por todas. Anzu se muestra molesta como siempre.**

**Un día después de clases, Gis llega a la mansión Kaiba para asesorar a Mokuba en sus lecciones de matemáticas. La tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de otra habitación. Mokuba sale rápidamente en dirección a ellos, y Gis lo sigue. En el camino, se percata de que había mucha correspondencia sin revisar, y presta especial atención a un paquete, que contenía un guante con dos estrellas doradas y tres cartas con ilustraciones. Se dispone a leer de qué se trataba, cuando uno de los ruidos anteriores la sorprende, así que mete el paquete en un cajón y se aproxima a la habitación, donde había entrado Mokuba. Tras atravesar una puerta, Gis puede ver una gran arena de duelo, con gigantescos monstruos holográficos. Ella se acerca a Mokuba, quien se dispone a animar a su hermano mayor. Al parecer el joven empresario estaba sosteniendo un duelo muy difícil contra el mismo Yugi Mutou, su compañero de salón. Gis se queda viendo el duelo, junto a Mokuba y a lo largo del duelo, nota que hay algo distinto en la personalidad de Yugi.**

**Tras ganar el duelo, Yugi dispara una especie de hechizo sobre Kaiba, haciéndolo caer inconsciente. **

**[…]**

**El día siguiente, la victoria de Yugi sobre Kaiba se había convertido en la noticia más popular de la escuela. El pequeño había ganado el título de mejor duelista, al haber vencido al campeón. Gis no logra despegar la mirada de Yugi, convencida de que éste guardaba un secreto, respecto a ese duelo. Ella se dispone a seguirlo todo el día en la escuela, esperando la oportunidad de interrogarlo, lo que se convierte en todo un desafío, puesto que no había momento en la que Anzu se separase de él.**

**Días después, Gis recibe una llamada de Mai, diciéndole que entraría a un torneo de duelo de monstruos, llamado 'Duelist Kingdom', a realizarse en una isla, cerca de la ciudad. Es cuando se entera del gran premio y parece no estar tan interesada, como lo estaba en Yugi Mutou. **

**Esa tarde, durante las lecciones de Mokuba, Gis decide 'tomar prestada' la invitación de Seto Kaiba al torneo de Duelist Kingdom, ya que el joven había parecido desaparecer desde que fue vencido por Yugi Mutou.**


	2. Reino de los duelistas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**Reino de los duelistas (ep.03-40)**

**El primer encuentro entre Yami Yugi y Gis ocurre en la cubierta del barco, la noche del viaje hacia la isla. Él aparece inesperadamente, cuando Gis se encontraba meditando, y entonces, puede ver que ella también poseía un artículo del milenio. Yami se sorprende ante tal descubrimiento, y le pregunta porqué no lo había mencionado y de dónde lo había sacado. Gis se alarma, tras ser descubierta y actúa a la defensiva en todo momento. Ella evita responder a sus preguntas y le encara sus sospechas de que no se trataba del Yugi que todos conocían. Ambos callan y desconfían el uno del otro. Se escuchan las voces de Jouno y los demás cerca de ellos, así que Yami se ve obligado a marcharse, antes de un mensaje final, con tono amenazante: "Veremos qué tramas".**

**Gis no consigue quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Yugi actuaba como si fuera dos personas. Tenía la certeza de que muchos misterios serían revelados si se quedaba cerca del grupo en la isla y al fin comprendería el porqué de muchas cosas.**

**Duelo de Yugi/Haga- Tanto Mai y Gis se sorprenden por las habilidades de duelo de Yugi. El pequeño termina por derrotar al campeón Regional de duelo de monstruos, Insector Haga.**

**Duelo de Mai/Jounouchi- Mai localiza un objetivo aparentemente sencillo de derrotar, así que desafía a Jounouchi a duelo. La estrategia de aromas de Mai es descubierta por Jouno, lo cual fue el primero paso que marcó su victoria sobre Mai.**

**Mai queda muy transtornada tras esta derrota, lo que la lleva a discutir con Gis por un par de horas. Cuando vuelven a reunirse, Gis habí conseguido ya 3 estrellas y nota que Mai estaba haciendo acuerdos con el mismo muchacho al que había arrebatado la suite en el crucero, el día anterior, Dinosaur Ryuzaki.**

**Duelo de Jounouchi/Rex- Jounouchi sale victorioso nuevamente, consiguiendo su mejor carta, el dragón negro de ojos rojos 3**

**Noche de tregua- Esa noche, Mai y Gis se juntan con Yugi y sus amigos y hacen una fogata, mientras cenan juntos. De esa forma, terminan por conocerse más y en un momento, Mai se retira para estar sola.**

**Lo más extraño del mundo ocurre, cuando notan que otro compañero de clases estaba con ellos, el recién aparecido se llamaba Bakura y fue quien propuso la loca idea de juntar las cartas favoritas de todos en el mazo de Yugi para pasar una agradable velada jugando algo inocente sobre un tablero simple sobre un tronco.**

**El duelo termina por convertirse en un juego de las sombras, en el que las almas de todos son transferidas a las cartas de duelo, de sus correspondientes monstruos favoritos. Honda se convierte en Cyber Commander, Jouno en Flame Swordsman, Anzu en Magician of Faith, Gis en Mystical Elf y Yugi en Dark Magician. Yami, quien se queda en el cuerpo de Yugi, gracias a la magia del rompecabezas, se enfrenta a Yami Bakura, consiguiendo la victoria, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos.**

**Duelo Yugi/Panic- Yami se enfrenta a Panic para recuperar las estrellas de Mai. El duelo se torna muy peligroso, puesto que la arena de duelo está sujeta a dispositivos que lanzaban llamas muy cerca de Yugi. La victoria está en manos de Yami, pues su astucia y perspicacia se imponen por sobre las trampas y juegos sucios del cazador de novatos. Cuando Yami le entrega sus estrellas a Mai, Gis le pregunta porqué lo había hecho y Yami responde que no dejaría que Mai se fuera de la isla por un rufián abusivo. Ella se lo agradece, manteniendo algo de desconfianza y Yami le sonríe.**

**La primera vez que Gis demuestra confiar en el espíritu del rompecabezas, es al presenciar lo que ocurrió en el duelo contra Kaiba, antes de entrar al castillo de Pegasus. Ella decide apoyar a Yami, e intenta persuadir a Yugi para que volviese a confiar en él. Yugi no le respondía a nadie en ese minuto, puesto que estaba demasiado shockeado, pero sus amigos intentan hacerlo volver en sí, y como muestra final de su fe en Yami, Gis le regala todas sus estrellas a Yugi, para que siguiera luchando. **

**La noche antes de los duelos, tienen un encuentro, en donde Yami le pregunta porqué el apoyo tan repentino hacia él y ella no sabe qué decir. Gis le pregunta sobre su identidad, pero él no tampoco sabe cómo responder.**

**Las finales se llevan a cabo, y en el primer duelo, Gis se encuentra en problemas por no saber a quién apoyar: a su mejor amiga o a Yugi. Ella llora en este duelo, y termina apoyando a Yugi. Sin embargo, Mai no siente resentimiento y, abandona la isla sin Gis, quien se queda apoyando a sus nuevos amigos.**

**El duelo de Pegasus/Yugi, se convierte en un duelo de las sombras, el que fue convocado por la magia milenaria de Pegasus, y cuando Yugi se ve en problemas, son sus amigos los que unen fuerzas para construir una barrera mental con ayuda de la magia milenaria del brazalete del milenio. De esa manera, Yugi logra derrotar a Pegasus y convertirse en el rey de los juegos.**


	3. El brazalete del milenio

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**El brazalete del milenio (ep.41-42)**

**Cuando todos están de regreso del torneo, Gis decide investigar si su brazalete del milenio poseía alguna especie de espíritu encerrado, como lo hacían, el rompecabezas y la sortija del milenio. Es tal su afán por descubrir algo que pudiese ser de ayuda para ella o para Yugi, que falta a la escuela para ocupar el tiempo en sus indagaciones. Ella busca información en la biblioteca de Domino, pero no tiene suerte. Ahí ocurre la primera aparición de Volta Kai, un hombre misterioso que se le queda viendo permanentemente.**

**Esa noche, Gis está exhausta por todo el trabajo llevado a cabo y en vano. Hasta que, de la nada, es visitada por Shadi, quien afirma estar en busca del ladrón del ojo milenario. El misterioso hombre se aproxima y usa la llave del milenio en ella, sorprendiéndose una vez más, de encontrar una mente que ofreciera resistencia a abrirse a su magia milenaria. Finalmente, logra dar un vistazo dentro de la mente de Gis, en donde contempla una mente alejada de sus sospechas criminales. Tras esta intromisión, Shadi le comunica que una vez más ha fallado en su búsqueda y que debía marcharse. Gis comprende que aquel hombre tenía gran conocimiento sobre los artículos del milenio, así que rápidamente le ruega por algunas respuestas sobre su brazalete, a lo que Shadi desaparece, recitando unas palabras, en algo que parecía árabe antiguo. Gis se sorprende de comprender el idioma, y escribe el acertijo en japonés sobre un trozo de papel: 'El poseedor del brazalete milenario dotará de naves temporales a las almas invasoras, para luego ser juzgadas'.**

**Al día siguiente, Gis se dirige a la escuela sin dejar de pensar con entusiasmo en las palabras de Shadi, cuando es interceptada por Bakura. Él asegura conocer qué le preocupaba y le ofrece ayuda. A Gis la toma por sorpresa, puesto que no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería, pero decide seguirlo con confianza, quizás se trataba de una nueva revelación concerniente a los artículos del milenio. Finalmente, cuando están en un lugar más deshabitado, Yami Bakura toma el mando de la nave, y le hace saber a Gis, sus verdaderas intenciones: Retarla a un juego de las sombras y quedarse con el brazalete del milenio. Gis se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el espíritu oscuro de la sortija había regresado para apoderarse de Bakura; la situación se había tornado peligrosa para ella. Él luce más perverso que nunca y prosigue con sus amenazas, a lo que ella le pregunta con solidez para qué quería su brazalete. Tras una carcajada por la ignorancia de la joven, él revela que su magia le serviría ****para poder obtener un cuerpo propio. **Tras escuchar las palabras de Yami Bakura haciendo alusión al mismo tipo de poder que le había sugerido Shadi en aquel acertijo, se convence de aquella magia, mas debía averiguar cómo utilizarla.

**No había forma de derrotar a aquel espíritu maligno por sí misma, así que intenta zafarse del duelo diciendo que no llevaba su baraja en ese momento.****  
**

**"Gis, eres muy graciosa. Ni creas que te librarás de esto con esa mentira. Es más, el tipo de duelo al que te desafío es un poco diferente al que estás acostumbrada" le dice él, atemorizante.**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le responde ella, nerviosa.**

**En ese momento, la sortija del milenio despliega una luz que se dirige hacia Gis en forma de rayo, por lo que ella da un paso atrás, pero en ese momento el brazalete se activa, intentando repeler el ataque. Al igual que con Pegasus, el encuentro resulta favorecedor para Yami Bakura, quien termina por derrotar a Gis, haciéndola caer inconciente. **

**"Como lo esperaba, no representaste reto alguno, débil mortal"- dice Yami Bakura antes de aproximarse a Gis.**

**"Detente"- dice Volta Kai, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo inconciente de Gis y YamiBakura, con semblante defensor-. **

**"¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"**

**"Soy el verdadero guardián del brazalete del milenio".**

**[…]**

**"Mi nombre es Volta Kai y mi prioridad es la seguridad de esta mujer y el brazalete"- dice el recién llegado, tomando a Gis en brazos-. "Así que desiste de tu cometido, Bakura."**

**"¿Crees saber mucho? No tienes idea a quién te enfrentas... Intruso.**

**En ese momento, la sortija del milenio vuelve a emitir un destello, pero Volta Kai ya había previsto el siguiente ataque, arrojando rápidamente una especie de bomba de humo cerca del malhechor, la cual le impide utilizar su poder sobre ellos. El humo se esparció rápidamente revelando que Volta y Gis se habían marchado, sin rastro.**

******[…]**

**Gis despierta en su cama, sin enterarse de cómo había llegado hasta su casa. Creyó que los últimos recuerdos se habían tratado de un sueño o más bien, de una pesadilla reveladora. ****Ya estando convencida, piensa probar el poder del brazalete del milenio, con la única persona con la que podía contar: Yugi Mutou.**

**[La ira de Rebecca]**** Ese día, Gis interceptó a Yugi antes de clases y sin más preámbulos, le rogó por dejarle intentar separar su cuerpo del de Yami. Yugi se sorprendió mucho con la petición, apenas si entendía el hecho de que un espíritu encerrado compartía su cuerpo… **

**"¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Gis? ¿Separar cuerpos?" le dice el pequeño, con gran asombro.**

**"Por favor Yugi, te lo ruego, REALMENTE necesito averiguar cómo funciona esta magia" le dice ella, inclinándose en señal de ruego.**

**Yugi lo pensó unos momentos... ¿Cuáles serían los riesgos? ¿Estaría de acuerdo su contraparte oscura? ****¿Lograría contenerse tras presenciar al mismo, en un cuerpo de carne y hueso? ¿Un chico que luciera exactamente como él? Todo era confuso, y a la vez inquietante, pero...**

**"Está bien Yugi" -se escuchó una voz a su lado, la cual reconoció de inmediato; se trataba de Yami, el espíritu solía hacerse presente a su lado para comunicarse con él, y en estos momentos, era necesario acudir, ante tal extraña situación-. "Podemos confiar en ella".**

**"... Yami dice que está bien" informa Yugi, sin dejar de lucir preocupado.**

**Tras oír aquellas palabras, ella les agradece conmovida su cooperación: "****El poder de mi brazalete es algo que me ha estado intrigando, no puedo ser la dueña legítima si no puedo utilizar su poder como lo haces tú, con el rompecabezas... "**

**Yugi se apenó levemente y miró su artículo por unos segundos… Sería aquél el momento... Comprobar la presencia de su contraparte, aquel espíritu que lo acompañó durante años, materializado justo frente a sus narices: ¿Qué podía resultar de ello? En su corazón había inseguridad, pero también, emoción.**

**"Bien, hagámoslo" dijo Yugi, con seguridad.**

**[…]**

**Gis cerró los ojos, sosteniendo el rompecabezas del milenio de Yugi, el cual seguía colgando de su cuello a través de la cadena. Pasaron minutos, hasta que un destello se hizo presente en los artículos y el símbolo del ojo de Udjat nació de la frente de ambos. **

**El destello cesó tras un breve momento, en el que Gis abrió los ojos para seguir viendo a un solitario Yugi. Al parecer, había fracasado.**

**De un segundo a otro, Yugi sintió cierto grado de alivio e intentó alejarse de forma graciosa, diciendo que era hora de ir a clases. E****n ese momento Gis reacciona , tomándole la mano, para volver a intentarlo, extrayendo de él, algo que parecía ser un clon, un par de centímetros más alto, envuelto en una luz cegadora, que se deshizo en segundos. El momento fue tan brusco, que Gis había caído al suelo una pequeña distancia, y cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué había sucedido, la sorpresa y alegría se apoderó de ella: Justo en frente, yacían dos sorprendidos Yugis.**

**"Increíble" dijo Yami al ver a su compañero junto a él.**

**"E-espíritu, eres tú... ¡Realmente eres Yami!" dijo Yugi atónito.**

**"Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes? pregunta el espíritu.**

**"Se siente extraño, es como volver a ser el yo de antes"- dice Yugi, intentando tocar su rompecabezas, pero cuando nota que éste estaba colgando del cuello de su contraparte oscura,, da un corto alarido de sorpresa.**

**"Comprendo, el brazalete debe tener el poder para separar almas, y otorgar un cuerpo... Probablemente uno temporal, pero no podría duplicar un artículo del milenio"- dice Yami con seriedad, mirando su rompecabezas del milenio-. **

**"... Ya veo..." dice Yugi-. "Y ahora qué..."**

**Ambos se voltean para ver que Gis**** no los estaba escuchando, puesto que no dejaba de saltar de alegría, a los alrededores.**

**"Gis, ¿crees que puedas regresarnos a la normalidad ahora? pregunta Yugi con inocencia.**

**"Aún no" dice Yami, por lo que Yugi se sorprende-. "Necesito unos momentos a solas con ella".**

**La oreja de Gis reacciona ante estas palabras, haciéndole cesar de su celebración para acercarse y cerciorarse de aquella petición tan inesperada: "¿Escuché bien? ¿Q-quieres estar a solas conmigo?"**

**"Si no tienes problemas con eso" le responde Yami, con seriedad.**

**"N-no, supongo que no" dice ella, sonrojada.**

**"¿Estarás bien?" Le pregunta el espíritu a Yugi, a lo que éste responde "Creo que sí".**

**"Serán unos breves momentos, lo prometo" dice Yami, dando un paso adelante, en dirección a la pelirroja.**

**"Podemos reunirnos después de clases... dice Yugi-. "L****os chicos y yo iremos por mi abuelito al hospital...**"

**De pronto, el sonido de la campana de la escuela se escuchó atemorizante para aquellos que ya habían sido reprendidos por reiterados atrasos a clases, lo que hizo entrar en pánico a Yugi, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela. **

**"Debo irme, nos veremos" gritó éste, mientras se alejaba con pánico y atisbos de preocupación: N****o podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que sentía la ausencia de su otro yo, y deseó más que nada, que no fuese la última vez que sentía su presencia.**

**[...]**

**Gis seguía perpleja por la situación... Yami pretendía iniciar una conversación sobre sus artículos del milenio, en aquel callejón oscuro, lo que dejaba en evidencia las pocas dotes de caballerosidad y cero intención romántica.**

**"¿Qué te parece si salimos de este lugar? Ya siento escalofríos..." dijo ella, con tono quejumbroso.**

******[...]**

"**Bueno, era… Alto, moreno y vestía de túnica blanca, además llevaba consigo un artículo del milenio con forma de llave" explicó Gis, mientras bebía su jugo de uvas mirando los patrones de las grietas, en la calle que recorrían.**

**"Suena como alguien que conozco... Me pregunto si se trata de él..."**

**En ese momento, son interrumpidos por un vendedor de globos en forma de corazón, quien les ofrece con mucha extravagancia y gran escándalo un centenar de cosas con temas románticos, esperando que Yami aceptase comprarle algo a Gis. Ambos se quedan mirándolo sin mucho interés, hasta que Yami dice "No gracias". El hombre se congela en decepción un par de segundos antes de intentar con otra estrategia de venta: "Quizás les interese algo diferente, ¡Como éstas!" **

**"Qué insistente, ya le dijo que no-" Gis cae al suelo estilo animé cuando se percata que Yami le presta toda su atención al vendedor ambulante, en cuanto saca de su bolsillo sobres con cartas de duelo.**

**[...]**

**"Con que fue ese sueño..." dice Yami, algo más amigable que al principio.**

**"Sip... El espíritu de la sortija de Bakura había vuelto y me enfrentaba a duelo para obtener mi brazalete..." dice Gis, antes de llevarse una bola de pulpo asado a la boca, mientras observaba el espectáculo que realizaba el chef del lugar, donde habían ido a comer. Yami piensa por un segundo en que quizás había que mantener vigilado a Bakura, por si las moscas, pero justo cuando intentaba pensar, Gis le estaba metiendo una bola de pulpo a la boca, inesperadamente.**

******[...]**

**Habían pasado dos horas, desde que la pareja había comenzado la improvisada cita, y ya se encontraban al tanto de muchas cosas, mas aun parecía que todo no había sido dicho. **

**Se sentaron en la banca de una plaza, cuando Gis aún seguía sirviéndose algunos bocados que había pedido para llevar, con alegría por lo bien que sabían. Yami la observó por unos minutos, algo inquieto.**

**"¿Tú quieres uno?" le preguntó Gis.**

**"Estoy bien" dice él.**

**Y por si no fuesen incómodos los segundos que pasaron tras esta pregunta, se escuchó en seguida, las voces mezcladas de ambos, intentando decir algo para romper el hielo. Como era de esperarse, el típico silencio se hizo después de esto, como burlándose de la situación.**

**"Yo... Nunca te agradecí por el apoyo que me brindaste cuando Yugi dejó de creer en mí, en esa ocasión." dijo él. **

**Ella se le quedó viendo con las cejas muy levantadas, prestándole toda su atención. Yami parecía levemente apenado al encontrarse mirando el suelo en ese momento.**

**"Confiaste en mí, a pesar de que no nos llevábamos bien del todo".**

**Por primera vez en el día, Gis se ruborizó ante tal declaración.**

**"Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que después de todo lo que hiciste por mi amiga Mai… Y el ver que tus intenciones siempre fueron ayudar a los muchachos y a Yugi… Creo que… Me puse de tu lado" dijo ella, con nerviosismo.**

**"Gracias, Gis".**

**[…]**

**Ya era tarde, cuando Yugi regresa a la tienda de juegos en compañía de su abuelo. Luego de acostarlo, sale al patio y escucha que lo llaman tras la tienda. Ahí lo esperaban, siendo cautos de no ser vistos por el abuelo para no provocarle otro paro cardíaco al encontrar dos Yugis. El pequeño se disculpa por la tardanza, pero había sucedido algo imprevisto relacionado con un viejo amigo de su abuelo y su nieta de 8 años. No hubo mucho tiempo para mayores explicaciones, pero el conjuro era tan sencillo como quitar el rompecabezas del cuello de Yami y entregárselo a Yugi, para que el espíritu volviera a invadir la nave del inocente. Yugi espera ansioso alguna noticia de parte de Gis, pero ella sólo le agradece, marchándose rápidamente.**


	4. Héroes y Dados

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 1**

**Héroes Legendarios (ep.43-45)**

**Sin participación**

**Juego de dado de monstruos (ep.46-49)**

**Hay un nuevo chico en la escuela, que entra al mismo salón de Gis (1-D). Su nombre es Ryuji Otogi, y es el dueño de una gran tienda de juegos, llamada 'Black Clown'. Jouno se pelea con él en la escuela, y quedan para duelear después de clases. Cuando los amigos llegan, Otogi está conversando amenamente con Gis y tres chicas animadoras. En el duelo, por cada movimiento victorioso, las animadoras de Otogi le echan porras y Gis dispara confetti con una sonrisita. Anzu le reclama que apoyara a sus verdaderos amigos y Gis le dice que no apoyaría jamás la clausura de esa tienda tan genial. Cuando Jouno es vencido y humillado, (Gis se cambia de bando obviamente), y es Yami quien pelea para recuperar la libertad de su amigo. Al finalizar el duelo de dado de monstruos, Yami es vencedor y Otogi acepta su derrota. **


	5. El duelista misterioso

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**El duelista misterioso (ep.50-51)**

**Un día, Gis se encuentra con Yugi y Anzu, camino hacia la escuela. Esta vez, los lazos de amistad entre ellos lucen más fuertes que antes y se aprecia cuando Gis decide molestar a Anzu, al besar la mejilla de Yugi. Ellas discuten por Yugi el resto del camino, hasta que un ladrón encapuchado, los engaña al hacerse pasar por adivino. Éste se roba el rompecabezas del milenio, así que Gis y Yugi se disponen a perseguirlo, mientras Anzu va por ayuda. El paradero es un lugar deshabitado, en donde Yugi es retado a duelo por el hombre misterioso. Gis se muestra furiosa, y le exige devolver el rompecabezas; entonces el encapuchado le dedica unas palabras inesperadas, dirigiéndose a ella como 'Bastet'. Gis se queda tan impresionada, que prefiere sólo apoyar la idea del duelo. En el transcurso, se dan cuenta de que se trata del bandido Keith, quien estaba siendo controlado por otra persona, y cuando Yugi lo derrota, éste recibe las órdenes de robar el rompecabezas y secuestrar a Gis. El control mental se ve afectado por el poder de la sortija del milenio de Yami Bakura, quien estaba observando todo desde un segundo piso. Cuando Keith cobra su conciencia a duras penas, enloquece al sentir una presencia controlando su mente, así que toma el rompecabezas y de un solo golpe, lo hace desarmar. El horror de Yugi es evidente al presenciar esto, y es cuando Bakura hace su entrada, derribando al bandido para dejarlo inconsciente en el piso. Se marcha, y cuando Yugi se dispone a rearmar su artículo, el bandido Keith se despierta, aun bajo el control de Marik y esclavo de la locura, destruye un generador que ocasiona un incendio en el lugar. Yugi debe armar su rompecabezas en pocos minutos para escapar del incendio. Al final, Yugi y Gis son rescatados por Jouno y Honda. **


	6. Detonación

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Detonación (ep.52-54)**

**Luego de este incidente, Gis comienza a escuchar la voz de un muchacho en su cabeza, la cual le resulta vagamente familiar. Mientras esto ocurría, podía sentir que su brazalete le quemaba el brazo, algo que provocó en ella, cierta confusión y desconcierto. La voz susurraba cosas en sus oídos, palabras en un dialecto árabe, que apenas sí alcanzaba a comprender. Intentó quitarse el brazalete para evitar esas extrañas sensaciones, pero visiones oscuras se apoderaban de sus ojos en cuanto dejaba de tocar la pieza dorada. Presa del temor, decidió no volver a separarse de su brazalete del milenio, puesto que estaba más que claro, era su aliado y su protección contra los extraños sucesos que la envolvían a cada momento. Su mejor estrategia era ignorar aquellos sucesos y tratar de ser escéptica en lo posible.**

**Era domingo, cuando se reúne con Mai, para sus lecciones de manejo. Las amigas se la pasan dando vueltas por la ciudad de Domino, hasta que Gis nota algo que le llama profundamente la atención: Se trataba de nada más que Yami y Anzu, sentados en una fuente de sodas, a solas. Ella se queda paralizada, y sale impulsivamente del automóvil, dejando a una histérica Mai en una zona no apta para estacionarse.**

**[...]**

**Minutos más tarde, se ve a Gis escondida en el arbusto de un parque, espiando a Yami y Anzu con unos binoculares. A sus espaldas se encontraba Mai en una banca del parque, diciéndole que se estaba comportando muy infantil.**

"**¿Por qué están juntos? ¿De qué están hablando?"- No dejaba de repetirse la pelirroja.**

**"Ay Gis, si no te conociera, diría que estás verde de celos"- le dice Mai.**

"**¿Celosa yo? Cómo crees"**

** […] **

**"¿Actúo como celosa, verdad?"- vuelve a preguntar la pelirroja, auto-convenciéndose.**

**"Hasta las orejas"- le dice Mai, mientras se pintaba los labios.**

**"¿Por qué diablos estoy celosa?… No es como si... Sintiera cosas por Yugi…" - pensó Gis durante unos momentos.**

**Tras llegar la noche, Gis aún está tras la pareja, y esta vez se dirigieron al museo Domino. La espera fuera del lugar, se hace larga, y Gis sentía que se volvía loca, imaginando escenas románticas entre Yami y Anzu.**

**"¿Ya ves? Ahí vienen, no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?- le dice Mai, con semblante de consuelo, pero al ver que Gis no reaccionaba, su rostro cambió a uno más decidido y con una sonrisa malévola, agregó: "¡Vamos a interferir!"**

**Mai se aparece de un momento a otro, corriendo hacia Yami y Anzu, saludándolos a lo lejos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó a Anzu entre sus brazos, practicándole una especie de llave en el cuello y la alejó de Yami por unos segundos.**

**Yami no se queda muy impresionado frente a eso, hasta que ****Gis se aparece por su lado, con un rostro muy sereno que no le presta la mirada.**

**...**

**"Qué sorpresa, así que finalmente Yugi Mutou y Anzu Mazaki están saliendo" le dice ella con toda tranquilidad.**

**Yami se le queda viendo.**

**"No es lo que parece" dice él, con esa mezcla de calma y seriedad que lo caracterizaba-. "Ya que realmente soy yo y no Yugi, el que está aquí en estos momentos".**

**Gis le dedica una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y luego baja la cabeza.**

**"Precisamente ésa es la sorpresa" le dice ella, con semblante de tristeza.**

**Yami se le queda viendo muy sorprendido y justo antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, ****Mai y Anzu se vuelven a reunir con ellos.**

**"Lamento eso, chicos" Dice Mai, liberando a Anzu de una vez por todas.**

**"Por cierto, es una casualidad encontrarlas aquí" dice Yami.**

**"... ¿Acaso no estamos aquí por el mismo motivo?" dice Mai, dejando a Gis aterrorizada. "Hace un par de días vi un anuncio en internet acerca de un nuevo torneo que se anunciaría en el lugar de las cartas y las piedras... Supuse que sería aquí" agregó la rubia, dándole una mirada burlona a Gis, quien había caído en su juego.**

**De pronto, notan la presencia de varias importantes figuras del duelo a los alrededores: Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, Espa Roba, entre otros. Consecutivamente, ****la serenidad de la noche en la ciudad es**** interrumpida por los monitores que yacían en las azoteas de los edificios próximos, cambiándose las pantallas a una misma imagen: Se trataba de Seto Kaiba, anunciando que dentro de una semana se iniciaría el nuevo torneo llamado: Ciudad Batallas y que con él, vendrían nuevas reglas. Los duelistas debían contar con dos requisitos básicos: Tener una o más cartas raras y un mínimo de 40 cartas en sus barajas.**

******Para hacer todo aún más emocionante, el mismísimo Seto Kaiba se hizo presente en el acto, desde un helicóptero que alborotó un poco la quietud del lugar. Yami se le quedó viendo, pensando en que el desafío era aún más grande que la última vez y que se las tendría que ver de nuevo con su rival.**

**[...]**

**Camino a casa, Gis siente que está siendo seguida por alguien, así que se da prisa. **

**[...]**

******La pelirroja yacía relajada en su bañera. ****Tras cerrar los ojos, no podía más que ver la imagen de Yami y Anzu juntos, a solas. ¿Yami y Anzu, juntos? Jamás pensó que podía darse esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba tanto?**

**Tan pronto se miró los dedos arrugados por los minutos de más que pasó en la bañera, decidió prepararse para ir a la cama. Antes de llegar a su dormitorio, escuchó el ruido de la puerta de salida, mecida por la breve brisa. Alguien había estado allí.********  
**

**Se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a revisar sus pertenencias, pero la búsqueda fue breve, ya que pronto, a su mente llegó la imagen de la posesión más preciada que tenía: Su brazalete del milenio había desaparecido, y en su lugar, encontró una nota que indicaba un lugar de encuentro con un 'supuesto' personaje, que le daría las respuestas de todas sus preguntas. Ella no se fía del mensaje y decide llamar a alguno de sus amigos, para que la acompañase. Era bastante tarde, pero se armó de valor para llamar a casa de Yugi. Es el abuelo quien atiende el teléfono, informándole que Yugi aún no había vuelto de su 'cita' con Anzu. Sintiéndose muy celosa y enfadada, Gis desecha la posibilidad de llamar a alguien más y, decide partir sola, llevando consigo su baraja de duelo.**

**La nota decía que debía ir no muy lejos de su casa.**

**[...]**

**Gis se encontró en un lúgubre lugar en ruinas, tras entrar al edificio, apenas alumbrado por las luces de la calle. Todo estaba en silencio. Avanzó con cautela, justo antes de notar la silueta de una persona sumida entre las sombras.**

**- "¿Eres el que escribió esta nota?"- gritó, desafiando el vacío. Una risa caricaturesca la hizo saltar de espanto, antes de advertir la aparición del ladrón, cubierto por una capa oscura.**

**En ese momento, se prendieron 4 antorchas, iluminando el lugar.**

**- "Ya era hora de que llegaras, Gis Hidaka. Fue una sabia decisión venir sola a este encuentro. Lucharemos ahora y el premio será tu valioso brazalete del milenio"- declaró la escalofriante voz del ladrón.**

**- "¿Lucharemos? ¿Si quiera me has preguntado si acepto tus condiciones?"- le dice ella, con firmeza. "¡Pues no! ¡Devuélveme mi brazalete, maldito ladrón! ¿¡Dónde está!?"**

**- "Escondido por supuesto. Aceptarás el desafío, quieras o no"-. Le dijo el malhechor, sacando a la luz una especie de látigo continuado por una cadena, que se dispuso a azotar contra ella; pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarla, un hombre de alta estatura, apareció protegiéndola y devolviendo el ataque, con un barrote de fierro. En medio de la acción, el ladrón resultó derribado, dándole tiempo al recién aparecido de hablar con Gis.**

**- "Debes aceptar el duelo, es la única forma de recuperar el brazalete"- le dijo rápidamente el hombre.**

**Gis se le quedó viendo impresionada, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que el ladrón ya se había puesto de pie, dejando al descubierto un delicado rostro femenino, algo dañado por el impacto.**

**- "Es una mujer. No puedo creerlo"- dijo Gis.**

**- "Su nombre es Krassia. Es un Ghoul"- explicó su salvador.**

**- "¿Krassia?"- repitió Gis.**

**- "Y es un hombre"- añadió.**

**- "¿Eh? ¿C-cómo que un hombre? ¿Y tú quién eres? Tú me estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo. ¿No es así?"- le dijo, pasando del desconcierto al reproche.**

**- "Mi nombre es Volta Kai, trabajo en una asociación privada para encontrar y capturar a tipos como éste"- declaró él.**

**- "¿Dices que es un Ghoul?"- volvió a preguntar Gis.**

**- "Son los cazadores raros. Pon atención niña, ahora lo importante es que consigas la victoria en este duelo"- Volta no podía seguir hablando, era tiempo de la acción.**

**- "¿Quieres que pelee? Pero… ¿Cómo he de derrotar a un criminal especializado en cartas de duelo? ¡Tú no me conoces, no estoy a su nivel!..."- le reclamó la pelirroja, con algo de desesperación.**

**- "Toma esto"-. Volta le entregó en el instante, un sobre que contenía seis cartas de duelo.- Te servirán para ganar.- Agregó, mostrando una mirada convencida.- ¡Krassia, tu oponente está lista para el duelo, pero si gana, debes regresar el brazalete! Sabes que sin una victoria, le resultará inútil a tu amo.**

**- "Es la primera vez que un caza recompensas me derriba"- dice el cazador, sacudiéndose la tierra de sus ropas-. Me imagino que la seguiste a escondidas, de otra forma, no me habrías encontrado. [Jaja] (A Gis) Está bien, conserva tu guardaespaldas. [A Volta] Quizás podríamos luchar tú y yo, luego, cuando derrote a esta niña. ¿Qué dices, guapo?**

**-"Éste será tu último duelo"- le responde Volta, con una mirada desafiante.**

**Gis está algo distraída revisando las cartas, por lo que no escucha los últimos diálogos.**

**- "¿Estás lista, Gis?"- le dice Volta, estricto.**

**- "¿Tú que crees? " Dice ella, con sarcasmo.**

**DUELO.**

**Gis estrena las poderosas cartas de los 'guerreros de fuego'. Ella logra vencer al cazador raro, y Volta es quien se acerca a él para quitarle el brazalete del antebrazo y entregárselo a Gis. Ella se lo pone, y mostrándose molesta, le pide explicaciones, pero antes de poder terminar la primera oración, Volta la toma del brazo y le dice que debían marcharse de ahí, antes que llegaran otros cazadores raros, dispuestos a robarle su preciado artículo.**

**"Oye pero... Y qué pasará con él" le dice Gis, mientras Volta la conduce lejos.**

**"El cazador raro no era mi prioridad, esta vez" le dice él.**

**Cuando ya están adentrados en la luz de la ciudad, Volta le explica que él se encontraba allí para protegerla, por ser la poseedora del brazalete del milenio. Ella le reclama por qué no le había dicho antes todas esas cosas tan importantes, y él le responde que necesitaba saber más sobre los cazadores raros y ésta había sido la oportunidad perfecta. Gis sigue reclamándole que como su protector no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.**


	7. Post-detonación

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Post-detonación:**

**Día 1. La historia se repite (ep.55)**

"**Yugi" dice Gis tras divisar la aparición del pequeño rey de los juegos en el lugar acordado de encuentro entre ellos.**

"**Gis, cómo estás" le responde él. "Lamento haberte hecho venir tan temprano".**

"**No te preocupes, siempre que se trate de ti, acudiré lo más pronto posible" le dice sonriendo, intentando avergonzarlo.**

"**jeje" dice, avergonzado. XD**

"**Por cierto, ¿cómo está Jounouchi? Supe lo que ocurrió ayer, de la operación de Shizuka y todo eso." Le pregunta ella.**

"**Ellos están bien, sólo queda esperar que su hermanita se recupere."**

"**Me alegra oír eso"**

**[…]**

"**Bueno, tal y como lo prometí, aquí estamos. ¿Puedes hacer lo de la separación una vez más, por favor?" le pregunta Yugi.**

**Gis siente que su corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Ciertamente la presencia del espíritu de Yami siempre lograba causar ese efecto en ella, y en aquellos momentos, más que nunca. Lo siguiente fue que Gis tomó las manos de Yugi, cerrando los ojos como aquella vez y comenzó a halar hacia atrás, envuelta en ese destello que emitían los artículos tras activar su poder.**

**La separación de cuerpos había sido exitosa esta vez. Gis soltó rápidamente las manos de Yami, avergonzada, mientras éste se le quedó viendo con su seriedad característica.**

"**Tengo que hablar contigo" dijo el recién aparecido.**

**[…]**

**Yugi ya había partido, era entonces que Yami y Gis se quedaron en aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad, cerca del muelle.**

"**La última vez que nos vimos, Anzu y yo fuimos al museo" comenzó Yami.**

**Tras escuchar eso Gis se sintió molesta y se cruzó de brazos: "Lo recuerdo perfectamente"**

"**Hice un importante descubrimiento" prosiguió Yami con seriedad, por lo que Gis le prestó toda su atención-. "Necesito que guardes este secreto con suma cautela"**

"**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí" le dijo ella, con algo de temor.**

" … **Realmente soy…"**

**La confesión del espíritu había sido interrumpida por la aparición de un hombre a las espaldas de Gis.**

"**¿Quién eres tú?" le dice Yami, con tono desafiante.**

"**Ah, sí, éste es mi nuevo amigo, Volta Kai" declara Gis, dándole poca importancia y luego con la voz más baja le dice a Yami: "Aunque está un poco loco, dice que tú eres un faraón egipcio".**

**Yami se sorprende ante tales palabras y se le queda mirando a Volta Kai.**

"**Gran faraón" le dice Volta, con semblante de respeto.**

"**¿Eres un aliado, Volta Kai?" le pregunta éste.**

"**Lo dudo" dice Gis con voz baja, para molestar a su guardián.**

"**Soy un amigo de la mujer que conoció en el museo, Ishizu Ishtar. Tenga la certeza de que soy aliado" declaró éste.**

"**Ya veo, entonces debes tener conocimiento sobre la 'batalla del destino'… ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata?"**

"**No tengo más información que la que Ishizu le ha proporcionado, por ahora, sólo debe saber que la amenaza que se presenta está a cargo de unos sujetos muy peligrosos que se hacen llamar Ghouls"**

"**Sí, ya había oído hablar de ellos" dice Yami.**

"**Yo me enfrenté a uno" dice Gis con inocencia.**

"**¿Qué haz dicho?" Grita Yami con asombro. "No sabes lo peligrosos que son"**

"**Lo sé, si no hubiese sido por Volta Kai, Krassia me habría aniquilado" declara ella con tranquilidad, mientras se puede ver un Yami preocupado y desafiante.**

"**Los ghouls no son sólo cazadores que se dedican a robar y atemorizar duelistas más débiles. Son una elite de duelistas tramposos con la misión de hacerse del mayor número de cartas raras para venderlas en el mercado negro" explica Volta. "Pero hay más… Todos ellos trabajan para un mismo sujeto"**

"**Ése debe ser el enemigo del que hablaba Ishizu" dice Yami con asombro.**

**Volta asiente, diciendo que eso era todo lo que quería decirle, pero que se volverían a ver pronto.**

**[…]**

"**Es un buen sujeto, ¿no crees?" le dice Gis, con sarcasmo.**

"**Hay algo extraño en él" dice Yami**

"**Bueno, de no haber sido por él, yo…"**

"**Lo sé. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte en aquel momento" le dice apenado.**

"**No es tu deber salvarme" le dice ella, dándole la espalda.**

"**¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

"**Ya hay alguien que está haciendo eso".**

**Yami se queda sin palabras en ese momento. **

"**Me alegra que hayas obtenido pistas sobre tu pasado… Eres el alma de un faraón antiguo y no tienes memorias de aquello. Necesitas reunir todos los artículos del milenio para recuperar tu memoria, o de lo contrario jamás sabrás cuál es tu destino… Ni tu propósito"**

"**Es lo mismo que me dijo Ishizu" dice Yami.**

…

"**Yo quiero… Ayudarte" dice ella, conmocionada, volviendo a mirarlo de frente. "No sé nada de mi propio pasado, ni porqué escucho voces en mi cabeza, o porqué veo apariciones cuando me quito el brazalete, pero sí estoy segura de una cosa: Quiero… Hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte a cumplir con tu destino… Porque yo…" [Yo…] "… Te quiero…"**

**El mismo silencio de siempre carcomía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sin dejar de pesar en su alma. Cabizbaja y apenada, se había sorprendido a ella misma por lo que acababa de decir.**

**Y él, atónito y sin reacción, se quedó enfrente de ella, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, de esos que sólo sentía cuando una estrategia bien pensada le fallaba en un duelo.**

"**Gis…" dijo él, preocupado por su amiga. Había tanto por procesar, emociones… Ahora que se encontraba en un cuerpo propio, no se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que saliera de él, era su decisión: Tal y como había dicho Ishizu… "Tu destino está en tus manos a partir de ahora".**

**Gis secó avergonzada una pequeña lágrima rebelde que apareció en su mejilla, antes de erguirse nuevamente tomando un respiro.**

"**En fin, creo que… Ya deberíamos irnos" dijo ella. "Ya sabes cómo funciona el conjuro, así que puedes—"**

"**No podemos irnos aún" dice él, después de aquel largo momento sin reacción en el que se mostró. "Gis" la llamó ofreciéndole nuevamente la mirada. "La próxima vez, seré yo quien te proteja".**

**Gis se quedó tan sorprendida frente a tales palabras, que no se resistió a abrazar el cuerpo temporal brindado por su propia magia a aquel espíritu que hacía latir su corazón con tanta fuerza.**

"**Lo siento tanto" dice Gis intentando separarse de Yami, pero la corta distancia se sentía bien para ambos y el tacto ocupado en sus cuerpos, hacía nacer ese calor agradable de un abrazo cualquiera. "No se supone que haga esto" le dice el espíritu, antes de aproximarle el rostro y besarla con suavidad.**

**Por otro lado, Yami Bakura había presenciado todo, desde la altura de un morada cercana. El tan anhelado poder ya había sido descubierto y su objetivo sería hacerse del brazalete del milenio para al fin conseguir un cuerpo propio.**

"**La historia se repite, faraón" dice Yami Bakura tras observar el aura romántica que había generado esa pequeña acción de la pelirroja-. "Sólo que esta vez, sus destinos están trazados con sangre en un trágico final" agrega junto a una carcajada atemorizante.**

**Post-detonación:**

**Día 2. Nekomimi (ep.55)**

**Ese día, Gis estuvo distraída la mayor parte de la jornada escolar. Sus compañeros/clientes/bullies se abalanzaron contra ella pidiéndole explicaciones por su ausencia a clases los días pasados, así que tuvo que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas a todo momento. También había estado ausentándose de las tutorías de matemáticas, por lo que fue quitada de esa labor. **

**Ese día vio a Yugi y sus amigos en el receso, mas no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a ellos.**

**[…]**

"**Hola Volta" dice Gis, cuando ya se había instalado en un pupitre de la biblioteca del museo.**

**Volta no se sorprende lo suficiente, al verla ahí.**

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Esperaba poder pasar tiempo con mi guardián, es todo" le dice sonriendo, para sacarlo de quicio.**

"**Estoy ocupado"**

**El semblante frío de Volta era algo que no iba con sus palabras, le parecía que era el tipo de persona que tiene miedo de expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, es por eso que Gis no podía evitar pasar tiempo con él, para conocerle más.**

"**Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que me hagas caso" dice ella con un alto volumen, haciendo a Volta sentir un escalofrío, ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.**

**[…]**

"**Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que te hiciste trabajador del museo tan pronto? Según dices, llegaste aquí hace sólo unos días…" le pregunta curiosa la pelirroja, desde su asiento en la fuente de sodas.**

"**Ishizu lo consiguió para mí, ella es directora del museo"- le responde, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras bebía su café.**

"**Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es que te hiciste guardián del brazalete del milenio?"**

"**Ya está bueno de preguntas" le dice, algo irritado.**

"**¿Puedo hacerte la última pregunta?" le dice Gis con inocencia**

"**La última"**

"**¿Y cómo es que tu cabello me recuerda las orejas de un gato?" **

**A Volta se le engrifa el cabello al igual que a un gato, tras oír semejante tontería.**

**[…]**

"**Tu último duelo con el cazador raro no estuvo mal, pero hay otra forma de usar las cartas de los guerreros de fuego y es lo que vas a aprender ahora" le dice Volta, cuando ya habían llegado a otro lugar de la ciudad.**

"**Me parece genial" Dice Gis con emoción. "Pero ¿no podemos ir al cine primero? Me muero por ver la película que están estrenando" le dice con más emoción.**

**Volta se siente nauseabundo por la petición, pero por mucho que quería "mandar al carajo" todo el asunto de ser protector de una niña infantil, no se niega en lo absoluto.**

**[…]**

**En medio de la película, las lágrimas se apoderan de una emocionada Gis. Ella seca sus mejillas, antes de voltear a ver a Volta, quien parecía ocupado, revisando una libreta de anotaciones. Parecía algo importante, así que Gis se aproxima para ver de qué se trataba y él le explica que se trataba de una referencia a los ghouls más buscados. Gis no le responde nada, puesto que considera el tema aburrido para ese momento, y sólo se devuelve a ver la película. Volta no puede evitar quedársele viendo por unos segundos. Él se levanta y se marcha diciendo que no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma. Gis lo sigue y le dice que no era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su deber era protegerla y para eso debía estar con ella.**

"**Esas cartas son tu propio arma, Gis. Úsalas, es casi como si yo estuviera en ellas" le dice, antes de partir.**

**Hasta ese minuto, Gis no se había percatado de lo parecido que era Volta Kai, con el guerrero de fuego: Líder de Escuadrón.**

**Post-detonación:**

**Día 3. Enemistad inesperada (ep.55)**

**Ya sólo faltaban dos días, cuando Gis y Mai van por sus discos de duelo. Mai ve orgullosamente en la pantalla del computador de la tienda, que pertenecía a la categoría de 7 estrellas. Por otro lado, Gis se mostraba del nivel 6 y su carta más rara era "Líder de Escuadrón". Parecía ser que el sistema estaba bien informado de los últimos cambios en su baraja, de alguna manera.**

"**Agregaste esa carta hace tan solo 3 días a tu baraja, ¿no es así? Kaiba es impresionante, es todo un fisgón" dice Mai.**

"**Sí, debe tener a todo un ejército de espías cibernéticos por la ciudad" bromeó Gis, antes de detenerse frente a una cara familiar.**

"**Vaya, Anzu, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí" le dice Mai, con simpatía. "No me digas que también piensas entrar al torneo "**

"**Claro que no. Sólo estaré apoyando a Yugi" dice la morena.**

"**¿Y no piensas apoyar a dos viejas amigas?" le dice, alzando el brazo para acercar a Gis, pero de pronto nota que ya no estaba ahí. "Y a esta ¿qué bicho le picó?" agrega la rubia.**

"**¡Gis, espera!" le grita Anzu, antes de que un pensamiento fugaz llegara a su mente.**

_**/**__**Flash back del sueño de Anzu ep.52**__** Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que se encontraba en una basta tierra árida. La fuerte luz del sol enceguecía la vista, y justo cuando creyó encontrarse perdida, notó que frente a ella, se extendían unas largas escaleras en dirección a una edificación, que parecía ser un templo antiguo. Más adelante y de la mano, vio de espaldas a Yami Yugi y a Gis, disponiéndose a subir el extenso camino. Ella corre hacia ellos, pero no logra avanzar hasta que con un grito, logra llamar su atención, haciéndolos voltear. Se puede ver a Gis no haciéndole caso, pero Yami le dedica unas palabras: "Debo irme a descubrir mi pasado, Anzu. Adós." Tras esto, ella intenta seguirlos, pero despierta con el corazón agitado/**_

**Desde entonces, había comenzado en Anzu, una idea muy inquietante: Se pregunta si acaso Gis sería la causante de un distanciamiento entre ella y Yugi. ¿Acaso serían rivales desde entonces? La actitud de Gis sólo le hacía pensar que su sueño no estaba errado. Pero, ¿por qué ahora, si anteriormente se comportaron como amigas? ¿Realmente existía algo entre la pelirroja, y el otro yo de Yugi?**

"**¡Gis, por favor!" vuelve a gritar Anzu.**

"**Te aconsejo que no la sigas. Ha estado algo extraña desde que Kaiba anunció el torneo" le dice con seriedad, y además agrega con tono burlón: "Creo que todos nos sentimos más presionados por los duelos" **


	8. Ciudad Batallas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DM Segunda serie**

**Temporada 2**

**Battle City**

**Primer día (ep.56-62)**

**Finalmente, el día tan esperado había llegado: Aunque todos se encontraban preocupados de sus propios asuntos: Por un lado, Yugi y su espíritu se apoyaban el uno al otro en este nuevo desafío, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuese, con tal de descubrir más del destino de Yami. Jounouchi estaba decidido a localizar al cazador raro que le había quitado sus ojos rojos, y pretendía hacerlo por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de Yugi. Honda se había dirigido al hospital a fanfarronear para acercarse a Shizuka, la hermana menor de Jouno. Mai ya andaba dando vueltas desde muy temprano por la ciudad buscando caras conocidas, hasta que se topó con el mismísimo Yugi.**

**Ellos se saludan e intercambian palabras de ánimo para este torneo, pero la sorpresa se da cuando aparecen ante sus ojos Insector Haga, seguido por Dinosaur Ryusaki. Segundos después aparece Ryota Kajiki. Ellos fanfarronean sobre sus habilidades y muy pronto se retiran a diferentes lugares a esperar la apertura del torneo de duelos.**

"**Por cierto Mai ¿haz visto a Gis?" le pregunta Yugi.**

"**Le hablé esta mañana, ya debe andar recorriendo la ciudad" **

"**Ya veo, entonces, nos veremos, Mai"**

**Gis se encontraba cerca del lugar donde se había reunido con Volta y Yami, recordando el especial momento que había vivido. Parecía que había sido un sueño, no veía a Yami desde entonces, pero ya habría ocasiones para encontrarse con Yugi dentro del torneo. Ahora, había otras cosas de qué preocuparse.**

**[…]**

**Luego de que Kaiba anunciara la apertura oficial del juego, recordando las nuevas reglas, la ciudad se colmó de duelistas que por todos lados, se desafiaban con gran entusiasmo.**

**Gis estaba siendo acompañada por Volta Kai, con el fin de impedir que algún cazador raro volviera a intentar arrebatarle el brazalete.**

**Las 4 cartas de guerreros de fuego **

**['Líder de escuadrón' 2400-1600 *6]**

**['Sabio de batalla' 1200-2500 *5], **

**['Guerrera de altura' 1800-900 *4]**

**['Aprendiz de mago' 800-2000 *4]**

**Éstas resultan ser más fuertes de lo que ella cree. Haciendo uso de su poder, logró vencer a los primeros 2 duelistas que enfrentó en el torneo, con lo que obtuvo un total de 3 cartas localizadoras, incluyendo la que ya poseía.**

**Las nuevas reglas le permitían obtener la carta más rara del perdedor al ganador del encuentro, es así como obtiene dos nuevas cartas:**

**['Base de armas'. Carta mágica]**

**['Dark Elf' 2000-800 *4]**

**Finalmente pudo encontrarse con una cara familiar, cuando vio que se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre Jounouchi y Espa Roba, un chico que aseguraba tener poderes psíquicos. Ella formó parte del público, alentando a Jounouchi, cuando de pronto notó que sobre la azotea de un edificio, se encontraba el mismísimo Yami, quien observaba el duelo, desde las alturas. Ella se apresura a ir en su encuentro y cuando aparece, cae sobre Yami torpemente. Desde el suelo, Yami señala al edificio de al lado, con una azotea más baja: Podían verse niños pequeños, muy parecidos a Espa Roba, y uno de ellos usaba binoculares para hacer trampa en el duelo de Jounouchi.**

**Al presenciar esto, Gis da un chillido de asombro, pero Yami le tapa la boca, para impedir que los descubrieran.**

"**Pero… le están haciendo trampa a Jounouchi, ¿no es así?" dice Gis confundida.**

"**Yo le tengo fe a Jounouchi, sólo observa" le dice, poniéndose de pie. **

**Ambos observan el desenlace del duelo desde ese lugar y tal como había dicho Yami, Jounouchi resulta vencedor a pesar de las trampas de su oponente. Todo gracias al apoyo y amor incondicional que sentía de su hermana menor y claro, también de sus amigos. **

**Gis acompaña a Yami a partir de ese momento, están juntos en el duelo contra Pandora, pero ella es enjaulada para impedir que interfiriese en el macabro juego. Al finalizar ese duelo, Marik habla a través de Pandora y le advierte a Yugi, sobre sus intenciones, recuperar todo lo que le había quitado, incluso a Bastet. Yugi no entiende a qué se refiere. Luego de eso, los amigos de Yugi entran a la habitación y Anzu levanta del suelo, la llave para liberar a Gis. La rea se le queda mirando avergonzada, pero terca, mientras Anzu la ayuda con algo de timidez. **


End file.
